A Dozen Cupcakes
by PeddiePlease
Summary: Three years after graduation, Patricia is working in a little, but popular, bakery. On a normal work day, she is tasked with staying late to clean up by herself. Her "short, end of the day task" turns into an event that could possibly change her life. Patricia's life completely changes within an hour and she soon finds out a little more than she wanted to know..
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at work and Patricia has had it with picky customers. One needed their oh-so-special "gluten free", others needed their favorite flavor that just so happened to be sold out. Her boss left her the keys to lock up the place and also left her to clean up. "At least I get a decent salary," She mumbled to herself as she swept the floor.

Patricia moved on to the sink, washing dishes, when she heard the bells on the door jingle. She yelled over her shoulder, " Sorry, we're closed,"

"Oh, sorry..I had an order to pick up and I'm running late, obviously. Do you know if I can still pick them up or..?" The warm, familiar voice echoed of the empty walls of the bakery.

Patricia started to dry her hands as her mind wandered. His voice sounded so familiar...but he seems like a complete stranger. No, he is a complete stranger." Patricia told herself, making her believe it until she turned the corner.

Patricia froze, letting her mouth fall open. The man hadn't seen her yet, he was looking at his phone with his head tilted downwards.

It was him. Everything, every memory started to flood back. The late nights, the pranks, the insults, the midnight snacks, the kissing, the fooling around.

With her mouth still agape, she spoke, "Eddie?"

The man looked over the counter at  
her. "Excuse me?" He replied.

Oh my god, this could not be more humiliating. Patricia thought. She smoothed her way too pink apron and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, you just...look like someone I know. Or knew, rather." She walked closer to the cash register, across from where he was standing.

But he's a spitting image of Eddie, just a few years older, She thought, looking right into his eyes, which were lowered in an uncomfortable glare at the floor.

Patricia shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you need again?"

"Um, an order I placed yesterday for a dozen cupcakes. Half triple chocolate, half s'more."

What the hell? Patricia's mind quickly clogged back up with memories of her high school boyfriend. Those were Eddie's favorite flavors... She thought, sadly.

"Oh, um, yes! They're in the back, I'll go get them," Patricia smiled at the customer and hurriedly scurried to the back of the shop.

She let herself clear her mind, in private, back there. Why was she having all these flashbacks of high school? She had never even thought about her old friends for at least three years. She was twenty-one now and almost twenty-two, next weekend.

Patricia grabbed the box, carefully, and took her time walking back to the front of the store.

The man was back on his phone, but whipped his head back up once he heard her footsteps.

She placed the box on the counter, saying, "That'll be €15,"

Patricia waited patiently for the first time all day for him to get his card out.

She swiped it, gave it back to him, he took his box.

"Have a nice night," Patricia told him as he started towards the door.

"You too, Patricia," He said, smirking over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie kept walking towards the door.

"Wh-wait!" Patricia scrambled to get out from behind the counter and towards Eddie. He stopped and spun around on the heels of his feet, with the biggest smirk on his face Patricia has ever seen.

"What the hell? You just said that you weren't Eddie, literally FIVE minutes ago!" She tried to restrain herself from yelling, after all, she had just been reunited with her old boyfriend. Patricia's face wore a dead serious give-me-an-answer-now-or-I-will-kill-you-in-your-sleep expression, while she had her arms crossed and was leaning forward in anticipation. She tried to maintain her old high school image by lazily resting against the counter, but freaking out inwardly.

"Actually, Patricia," Eddie took a step closer, raising his eyebrows with the smirk still on his face. She rolled her eyes. "I never said that. When you said, 'Eddie?' I just said 'excuse me?', I never actually denied it."

Patricia sucked in a breath and tried to think of a witty response. Which didn't happen. "Whatever," Patricia simply said, turning away from Eddie, back to the other side of the counter. She turned back when she heard him snicker. "What're you laughing at?" She interrogated, offended and slightly self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Oh, nothing." He stated, Patricia screwed up her face in a I-don't-care-anyway way. "Just the same old Yacker, that's all." Eddie's smirk turned into a genuine smile and Patricia's face softened.

"Are you living here?" Patricia asked him, out of the blue. But she was curious, who could blame her? She saw his confused expression, "London, I mean."

"As of now, yeah. I went back to America, obviously," He said, because she already knew this. This is the reason they broke up: over school. Patricia didn't think it was necessary for him to start up university the Fall that they got out of high school, but he apparently did. And he also thought it was "necessary" to take his classes in America. "I kind of got bored of college, so I just…came back here,"

Patricia's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "You just left?! Quit university? Can you even do that?! Do your parents know?"

"Ahem, it's college, where I come from," Patricia rolled her eyes again. "And yes, yes, yes, and no. My parents weren't exactly tuned in of this information." Eddie averted his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend's.

"Eddie…" She said like a disappointed mother.

"It's just until I find something, some career, that I want to take up! Just…for the moment." He replied.

"Well, do you have a place to stay. How long have you been back? And how did you know I was here?" Patricia bombarded him with questions.

"I just came back two days ago..I'm staying at a hotel down the street until I can get a job and afford an apartment, thank you very much. And I'm not a stalker. I didn't know you were here. It took me awhile to even realize it was the old Yacker!" He laughed, and Patricia smiled the first genuine smile she had in months. She didn't want to tell him, much less worry him, but her life had sucked the past year.

Patricia leaned on the counter, putting her face within two feet of Eddie's. "You could stay with me for a while, if you wanted, you know?" She said it like a question, her expression was readable and she hoped that he would agree and stay with her.

"I dunno..I mean, I guess that'd be nice..But, just until I find another place." He said to her.

Patricia had to restrain from jumping up and down with excitement and maintain her cool, "Yeah, I don't want you clogging up the place with your fumes for too long."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Times is the London newspaper, in case you didn't know. Here is the website in case you don't believe me :) Enjoy! Feedback would be amazing, btw! :3**

* * *

Patricia sat with her legs curled under her on the couch. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep, so she made herself a cup of tea. She sat as she listened to the dead silence around her. No noise outside this late at night. She rarely brought the warm cup of tea to her chapped lips; Patricia was too distracted in thought.

She stared blankly at the dark ground in front of her. All Patricia could think about was him. His gorgeous blonde hair, his dark green eyes that she always got so lost in, his pink lips and how perfectly they molded with her own. No, stop it. She told herself. She couldn't think like this about him. They had moved on a long time ago. At least, he probably did, unlike Patricia. It wasn't like she still had feelings for him. She was over him, she just hadn't found anyone…better yet. Who knows, maybe he got a better girlfriend? Of course he did, Patricia tried to convince herself so she wouldn't become brokenhearted like last time.

"Patricia?" She was startled by the groggy voice. So startled that she spilled a drop of tea onto her bare leg, which started to burn quicker than she anticipated. Patricia had to bite her bottom lip until blood could be tasted to keep her from crying out in pain.

"Eddie! Um..erm, what are you doing up?" She tried to cover up her awkwardness with a slight giggle. She stood up and placed her tea on a small table that was next to the couch.

"I thought I heard someone out here..is it okay if I make a quick midnight snack?" He rubbed his eyes, but soon regained his cockiness by adding a smirk to the end of the sentence. The way he said it wasn't like a question, but more of a I'm-going-to-do-whatever-I-want-I-just-feel-like-being-an-ass-and-asking-you-though tone.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. She realized how much she's been doing that recently, probably because of Eddie's return.  
Eddie had just moved in the night before. He got all of his stuff and moved it into the extra room in Patricia's flat. Thinking about it, Patricia didn't really know why she offered this to him. She had zero feelings for him, he probably will bring a different girl here every night, and he will just make the flat ten times messier than it already is. Why was she being so generous all of a sudden?

Eddie walked into the kitchen and switched the light on, forcing Patricia to squint for moment while her eyes adjusted to the light. "What are you making?" She strolled over to the kitchen and plopped on a chair by the counter.

"Hm, depends," Eddie opened the fridge door and ducked down to see what his options were. "What food do you have?"

"Not sure, nothing you would prefer. No pancakes or hoagie supplies here," She replied, mocking sadness.

"Actually, Yacker, I'll have you know that I have developed a new love for donuts in place of pancakes." He shut the door lightly.

Patricia groaned, "Ugh! That's worse than pancakes!" She smiled at him. She was happy to be back with him and she knew it, but she could never admit something like that. At least, not out loud.

"Maybe in health, but in taste: no comparison." He stated.

"Yeah, well, I don't have either, so you get nothing."

"Fine then." Eddie walked to the other side of the kitchen and leaned his arms on the counter, parallel from his ex. He blew air out of his mouth in what looked like an attempt to whistle.

"Close your mouth, slimeball. Your breath reeks," Patricia smirked at her old friend's nickname. He huffed and crossed his arms in response.

"So, how about you, Yacker?"

"What about me?"

"Your job? What do you do?"

Patricia looked a bit taken aback by the sudden seriousness of the sudden conversation. "Well, you know. You saw me at the bakery."

"You work there as a…full time job?" His rudely asked question slightly offended Patricia.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She shifted in her seat.

"No, I just..thought you would get a more..educated job? You just seem smart enough to get a better job, I guess. That's all." Eddie said, uncomfortably.

Patricia sucked in her cheeks, almost as if she was trying to hold down a nasty remark coming from her throat. "Oh," She simply said.

Eddie coughed, still obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "So, um, are you gonna ask me what I do or..?" He laughed, awkwardly, desperate to change the subject.

Patricia faked a sigh and said, "What are you doing with your life, Edison?"

"Thanks for asking, Yacker. I just got a job for editor-in-chief for The Times newspaper," He smiled proudly.

"You?! You got a job as an editor?!" Patricia stood up in absolute shock. "Of all people!"

"Yup, turns out I have a knack for proper English," He let his hands hang behind his back as he tried his best to use a British accent at the end of the sentence.

Patricia was happy for him, she really was. She showed it by laughing at his failed British accent attempt and congratulating him on the new job. What she didn't tell him was that she applied for the exact same position.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia awoke to a strong scent of smoke. She became aware of her surroundings quickly and sat up; she was in her bed. She'd fallen asleep on the couch though, how could that be? Her heart started beating faster as she realized something was on fire and alarm and panic set in.

She tossed the covers off of her and ran into where she smelled the smoke, her kitchen.  
"Eddie! What the hell are you doing?!" She could hear his coughing in the smog that filled the kitchen. Patricia batted at the air with her hands and she hesitantly walked into the smoke to find Eddie.  
Something grabbed her arm and she gasped, soon regretting it. Smoke started to fill her lungs as she coughed and wheezed, trying to get air. "Patricia! Patricia, it's just Eddie," His calm voice said. She couldn't see him, she couldn't talk, but she could hear him and that was enough.  
All of a sudden, he threw her over his shoulders and casually walked into her living room. He put her back down and found a fire extinguisher in a cabinet to put the somewhat small flame out. Patricia regained her breath back as fresh air poured into her lungs while she opened a window. With her back against the wall, she rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath.  
"Were you trying to kill us all or..?" She squinted a killer gaze at him.  
"Jeez! I was just trying to make some breakfast for you.." Her hard stare softened.  
"I think I can make my own food, thank you very much!" She was back to old Patricia.  
"Sorry.." Eddie muttered. He was still standing on the other side of the room.  
"Practical." Patricia whispered to herself and started to go back to her room.  
"What was that, Yacker?" Eddie's voice became inquisitive, ready for a challenge.  
"Oh, nothing!" She said with a bitter, sarcastic tone. Patricia turned around at her door frame and leaned against it. "Just that it was such a cliche. So..practical." She spit out the word like it was poison.  
"Excuse me for trying to be a good friend!" Eddie yelled, getting angry and impatient with her.  
"I'm not saying you aren't, okay?!" She started to raise her voice. "Listen," She sighed.  
"I just thought we were past that cliche stuff..you know I hate it, so why would you do it?" Her voice was calm and collected, almost a whisper.  
"I..I thought you'd changed." Eddie hung his head, in what seemed like shame that he even though Patricia would change.  
"Well, I didn't." She spit out. What else could she say?

Eddie was at his new job while Patricia laid home, enjoying her day off. She couldn't help but think about him.  
Why was she being so mean to him all of a sudden? She wanted to have a fresh start again, try something new. She thought it might work again, that they could give their relationship another go. But her attitude is something she can't just change overnight, apparently.  
His job. The one she applied for. It would have been so much better than working at a stupid bakery with frilly, girly little cupcakes and sugar cookies. Patricia could have had a real writing job, a real career. It was her chance and she blew it. She blew it away to her ex-boyfriend who isn't even a writer! He doesn't even know the first thing about the English language!  
That was the reason she was acting so bitter towards him all of a sudden. But she couldn't tell him that.  
Then she thought, why was he making breakfast for her? That's like...boyfriend-girlfriend stuff, right? Didn't he have a girlfriend back in America? Even she had a boyfriend for a few months after she graduated, nothing too serious, but it's not like she had feelings for Eddie so..  
At least, none that she could say aloud

* * *

Sorry if it's not my best chapter! This one is for the loss of Peddie in tonight's episode :) Please leave some comments/reviews/ideas for next chapter! xx


	5. Update! Please read!

Hi everyone! I've gotten messages on my Tumblr and a few reviews on here saying that I haven't updated A Dozen Cupcakes for a while, which is true. I don't really have any excuses other than family/pet problems and my grades in school. I will be posting about once (sometimes maybe twice) a week. I won't set an exact date at the moment (ex. every Monday) because I'm not making any promises. But it will be updated a lot more! I'm also working on different Peddie one shots that will be posted this week. If you have any ideas of what's going to happen in ADC make sure to leave a comment! Also, if you have a good plot-twist type thing, PM me and I might put it in the fanfic :) I am just getting over a bad case of writer's block also (if you couldn't tell?)

BUT THE PEDDIE KISS THIS WEEK ASHFJLASD

OH EXCUSE ME THE 3 BILLION PEDDIE KISSES THIS WEEK USAHFKLSFHSF

Thanks for bearing with meeeeeeee :) xxx


End file.
